A distinction can be drawn between microcircuit cards (smartcards) equipped with a near field communication antenna according to whether or not they include a battery. A first category of cards does not include a rechargeable battery and the microcircuit can function only when the card is in a contactless communication situation with a terminal. A second category to which the present description more particularly applies relates to cards for which the electronic circuit or circuits remain powered even when the card is not in the field of a terminal generating a near field communication electromagnetic field. These cards hence incorporate a rechargeable battery, typically a thin-film type battery.
This battery must be able to be recharged. Today, the user can periodically place the card on the casing of a charger equipped with a near field communication antenna to provide the recharging.
It would be desirable to have a solution for easily recharging a microcircuit card with a battery.
It would be desirable to have a solution that is particularly easy to implement for the user.